naedstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Dentos Ventai
Dentos Ventai, known on Trollian as, silentTracker, is apart of the twelve trolls in Naedstuck. Dentos' handle dervives from the fact that he hardly talks. The boy is awfully quiet, and hardly voices out things unless it is important. For awhile most of the trolls thought Dentos was mute, that is until he exploded in annoyance by a certain blue-blooded wolf. True to his symbol, Dento is awfully good at tracking. You need to find someone in a short amount of time, Dentos is your troll, you just need to know how to tip him. His symbol is Canes Venatici (Hunting Dogs) and his horns are shaped similarly to Akita ears. Dentos speaks softly, and even types that way. He uses all lower cases and starts his sentances with ellipses. Its odd finding him capitilizing words, and it may seem off putting if you ever catch him using the caps lock to signify screaming. The ellipses are suppose to show how quiet he speaks and how silent can actually be. He makes sure to keep his conversations short, unless its with a good friend. The name Dentos dervies from the Latin word "Audentia" which means, "Boldness and Courage." The 'Dent' part coming from the word while adding 'os' at the end of the name; this explaining his extreme loyalty toward others and how bold his is on his actions. His last name is combination of "Ventus" which means, "Wind," and replacing 'us' in ventus with 'ai'. This explains his demeanor of how quick and silent he is after something or chasing someone. He is the loyal servant of the Plum Team. Biography Write the first section of your page here. Personality & Traits Write the second section of your page here. Relations 'Viridi Venias' Viridi was actually Dentos’ first friend. As being a high blood, it was customary to have a hive built closer to the water. He was often isolated from most other trolls, and ended up spending time alone with his lusus. Not that it didn’t bother him, he loved Hounddads with a great passion, but sometimes he would like to be around something different. At a young age, Dentos took upon F.L.A.R.P at first signing up on the website to figure and find a partner to work with at a tourney that was bound to happen. He going under the alias as the ‘Dark knight’ stupid title at the time, but he didn’t care. He ended up getting pestered by a green blood that seemed overly perky. At first he was a bit repulsed that a girl of such a low stature agreed to be teammates with him, but over time he learned she was pretty special. Viridi was a sweet-heart and even after their tourney them only seeing each other in costume from time to time, he finally allowed her to come and visit. Viridi was a best friend to him. She was very kind and patient type of girl, and she helped drive the stupid fish-trolls that always bugged him. For awhile they were great Moirails, until Viridi broke it off. Stating that she didn’t deserve a great Moirail like him, and pushed him toward Virtus; who desperately needed someone to cool him down. Even despite their broken Moirailligence Dentos still enjoys the girl’s company and would do anything in his power to protect the girl. He sort of acts like a protective barkbeast when he is around her. 'Virtus Solius' It’s a wonder how a quiet male became friends with such an ass of a wolf. At first Dentos really didn’t like Virtus haughty nature. It may have been the fact of the territorial sides the two canine-trolls were raised up with, and it led off to a bad start. It may even seem that the two would have entered the spades if they were never properly introduced and seen the error of their ways. Virtus is loud a boisterous, a canine who isn’t afraid to howl in delight and think highly of himself. It may seem why Dentos was so attracted to him. Despite the arrogance the blue-blood showed, Dentos was much more level headed and often growled his way to let Virtus see the error of his ways. In a way, Dentos was already protecting the wolf from getting in trouble and risking his life as well as the fox he hanged around with. After a while of constant begging on both parts of the Crane and the Fox, he was convinced to ask Virtus to enter the pale quadrant. This led to a very powerful tackle pounce and his name being stretched in a long howl. Ridiculously their Moirail-ship was rather funny, they both acted like the beasts they were raised. Often having friendly competitions on hunting contests to see who can bring the bigger kill, and they often brought it back to give it too Callia—who was the third canine who they adopted into their ‘make believe pack—or someone else. They also do have moments where their dog like qualities kick in, throw a ball and Virtus will go running and reluctantly Dentos would fallow. They both show to be very loyal and skillful fighters with their swords and fangs. Together the two idiots became a powerful working duo. 'Nakias Arashi' Fuck this girl. For the longest time, this sea-troll would not leave him alone. She is constantly trying to get on his good side, and he always tries to stay away from her. It doesn’t help that her friend slithers her way in and helps trying to corner him so they can ‘talk.’ It’s easy to tell that Nakias has a bad infatuation on Dentos, and because of this he tries his best to avoid her at all costs. Over time she seems to lower her attempts in cornering him or setting traps—which is lusus always seems to trigger—and he is starting to believe that she is over the small crush. It still bugs him that the heart player has her eyes on him, he wouldn’t mind being friends, but if the girl tries to trap him one more time. They may have a problem. Quotes *"...please don't listen to him...he's an idiot..." *"...hello..." *"...Im sorry to hear about your friend's departure but I doubt he wants to see you frown. Decides I like your smile." *"...get away from '''her'...''" Category:Characters Category:Trolls